


Kisss Him

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: October Drarry Drabble Challenge 404 words prompt "Snakes"Harry gets advice from a friend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253261
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Kisss Him

**Author's Note:**

> parseltongue is written in italics :)

Led out across the neatly cut grass, Harry let the aroma of summer flowers fill his senses.  He'd grown everything in the garden himself. He loved being responsible for growing every vegetable, fruit, and blooming flower.

A small green snake slithered over to him, breaking the silence of his thoughts. 

_"Did you marry the blond one yet,"_ the snake hissed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. _"No Salazar, we've only been on one date, and I don't even know if he liked it." _

Salazar slithered up onto Harry's shoulder, peering down at him. _"Have you asssked him if he liked it?" _

_"That's not how it works,"_ Harry frowned, standing up and making his way back inside his house, the snake hooked over his shoulder. _"If he liked it then he'd contact me... right?" _

The snake hissed in response and Harry took it as a shrug. _"Jussst marry him already." _

_ _

_"You don't even know what marrying is,"_ Harry snipped, moving the snake to his kitchen counter as he washed away the dirt from his day of digging. 

_"I know you want to kisssss the blond one,"_ Salazar replied, somehow able to sound and look smug, despite looking like a tiny green worm. 

Harry grimaced. _"Just...a little,"_ he admitted. Or maybe a lot... He couldn't be blamed when Draco just looked so kissable, right?

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he snapped 'stay' at Salazar as he wandered out of the kitchen and through his home.  Swinging the front door open, he didn’t expect to come face to face with the very man he’d been thinking about. 

"Draco!" he exclaimed, suddenly very aware of his dirt stained jeans. "W-what are you doing here?" His eyes roamed over the blond… he looked way too good in a button-up shirt.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight," the Slytherin smiled. "I hope I'm not intruding." 

"No, not at all! Uh, I was just... talking to my friend, he's a grass snake," Harry blushed.

Draco blinked, looking down at the snake that had slithered over to the door to investigate. "Oh, right... Does he say anything nice?" 

_"Kisssss him!"_ Salazar hissed. 

"He says nice to meet you," Harry forced a laugh, nudging the snake away with a glare. "Anyway, let's talk in private," he smiled, leading Draco away from his annoying green friend. 

_"Holding handsss issss acceptable too!"_ Salazar hissed after them, ignoring the bad language that followed. 


End file.
